The specific objectives of the proposed research are: (1) To analyze the relationship between facial anomalies and the spectrum of holoprosencephalic disorders and to elucidate the genetic factors behind this relationship, (2) To analyze the genetic factors operative in craniosynostosis and craniosynostosis syndromes and to further delineate craniosynostosis syndromes (3) To analyze the genetic factors operative in branchial arch syndromes and to further delineate branchial arch syndromes, and (4) To describe and analyze new genetic malformation syndromes and to further delineate incompletely documented syndromes. The projects in this grant proposal focus on the delineation of craniofacial anomaly syndromes. Various methods appropriate to the specific studies listed are proposed, including clinical, genetic, anthropometric, and radiographic studies.